A Promise
by Write the Night Away
Summary: This follows Bleedman's Grim Tales. What happened to Mimi, and Junior while the spend time with each other. Junior gets to learn about her past and what happened to Megaville.
1. Trust

**I freaking love Bleedman's Doujinshis they are amazing! Favorite have to be Grim Tales and Powerpuff Girls! Anyway here is the story...**

_2 Months after the fight in the Vault _

I can't believe that it has been 2 months since the fight at the vault, and Mimi staying with me, she seems to be ok with it. At first she was very territorial, she kept attacking me at night, and would try to escape but I would always wake up first because I sleep on the floor right next to my window.

So Mimi has become more comfortable but doesn't leave my room. She basically lives with me because of what happened to Jeff, why why didn't I go back to them! I can see her sleeping on my bed, after mom took her powers away she has looked so innocent but still as feisty as she always was.

Well, time for breakfast. I slowly get up so I wouldn't wake her up I tip-toe over to the door and leave carefully. I walk downstairs to see mom cooking while dad and Minnie are sitting on the table.

"Good morning brother!" Minnie screams as she hugs me. Minnie still has a crush on me I have tried to tell her that it wouldn't work out between brother and half-sister but it would only end with her attempting to make-out with me again or just pouncing on me. She never gives up the opportunity to get close to me.

"Uh good morning, Minnie." I said awkwardly with her grip tightened around me, I just scratch my head as mom looks at me from the corner of her eye and smirk and dad just coughs as I try to break away from her iron grip.

"Um, Minnie can I go?" I ask awkwardly, she looks up at me and smiles.

"Sorry, sometimes I get carried away." She says while holding both of her hands together.

"Yah no kidden'" Dad says but his eyes, or eye sockets, never leave the newspaper so he probably didn't notice the glare she was giving him.

"Alright quiet down, Junior I made pancakes." Even though mom was evil as ever I loved her cooking! She was amazing at it.

"Awesome." I say as I plop myself onto the set, mom was mean but I guess she got some respect for me when I stood up for Mimi because she has been smiling a lot and treating me like her child.

"Here you go." She says as she stacks some pancakes onto my plate

.

"Dad, can you pass the syrup." I ask as dad drinks coffee, I never understood how he did it wouldn't the coffee just fall through him because he's just a skeleton. But then again how is Minnie still alive even though she was killed.

Everything was quiet at the table, nothing but the sounds of mom cooking, me and Minnie eating, and the occasional sipping sounds from dad. As I was eating something crossed my mind, my god when was the last time Mimi ate something! I look down at my plate and I have about 3 and a half pancakes left.

"Um, can I be excused?" I asked, everyone looks at me.

"Sure..." Mom says, usually she never allows anyone to go while eating but you never ask too many questions.

I take my plate and speed-walk upstairs to my room, I knock on the door and I see Mimi sitting on my bed playing with her stubs. She looks up at me with the expressionless face, even though mom took her powers away some of them have began to return, she used to be a light skin tone but is now a mix of red and skin color.

"Hey, just thought you might be hungry." She rubs her stomach and shakes her head up and down so forcefully that her hair flies everywhere. I giggle as he struggles to get her hair out of her face.

I walk up to her and slowly move her hair behind her ear and stare into her eyes. **Making your move I see. **Oh wow it's my Nergal part, it feels like we haven't talked in ages, 'wow I haven't talk to you in a while' **Yea sorry I was just taking a bit of a rest. **'So you're back for good?' **Ya pretty much, bone boy, oh ya you might wanna pay attention cause you're staring right at her. **'Huh what?' I realized that I was staring right at her.

I quickly pull away, "Um, hope you like pancakes."

I gave her the plate and she just stuck her face into it, jeez when was the last time she ate? When she finishes I see her struggling to get up. I giggle again and she seemed to notice, I move my hand to her head and help her up.

"Here let me hel- Hey ow! You bite me!" I hold my finger, speaking of hands...

"Hey let me see your hands for a second." She looks at me confused as she shows me her stubs.

"My dad taught me this new reaper power; not only are we able to take life but give it too, I can heal but only limbs or vital organs. I'm stilling learning."

I grab her bandages and concentrate my green glow to my hands, I felt the surge of power flowing through my arms. I feel her stubs growing, I keep concentrating but I began to feel light headed because it takes a lot out of me.

Right as I was about to reach my peak, I see that her hands are fully restored. She had soft hands, and still had her pink nail polish from way before.

She looks at her hands in awe, poor girl she must not have seen them since her mother died. Ah man, I feel so sorry for her.

She's looking at them still, "how does it feel to have opposable thumbs?" I ask jokingly. She looks at me and hugs me! I was tired from all the power I just used but this hug just jolted me back.

"Thank... you..."

My felt my eyes widen, this has to be the first time I have heard her voice. It sounded so beautiful, even though she is the devil's daughter her voice is like a million angels singing in harmony.

I felt my arms wrap around her, "you're welcome, Mimi. I promised to protect you." I felt tears on my neck, I pull her away. "Aw, Mimi, don't cry." I say as my hands coup her face and my thumbs wipe away the tears.

"I said I would be here for you and I'm, forever and always." She starts to cry even more.

"Promise?"

"Promise." I hug her again. We stayed that way for a little bit it was so comforting, how can this one girl make all my troubles go away, how can she make it feel like there is no one in this world but us, how can she do this to me?

**So what do guys think, I really do like Grim Tales and if you haven't read it but you're reading this you probably have no idea what I am talking about so I suggest you read it! Google "Bleedman Grim Tales" it is really good!**


	2. Awkward Family Moments

**Hey, hey bone dude! You girlfriend is talking in her sleep. **"Huh" I get up off the floor and I hear noises coming from my bed. I get up and walk over to my bed, Mimi is tossing and turning while constantly say 'Ma'.

"What's wrong with her?" **Ugh are you stupid, she is having a nightmare. **"Oh, crap." I grab her and shake her gently, but she doesn't seem to be getting up. "Ahh! AHH!" She screaming more, I shake her more rapidly and she wakes up with tears!

"Ma..."

I sighed in relief "are you alright?"

She just stays quiet and her lips kept quivering. "It's alright, I'm right here."

That seemed to calm her down, her eyes slowly began to shut.

I walk over to my 'bed' and fell asleep.

I wake up with a yawn, "morning already?" I start to get up slowly, and look over to my bed. She's still asleep, alright so I have to quietly walk outside.

I walk downstairs to get Minnie giving me an angry glare, dad smiling at me, and mom just staring at me. "Good morning," no response from anyone. I take a seat and start eating but everyone is stilling staring at me, it kind of hard to eat with everyone just staring at me.

"Alright what is it?" Mom suddenly grabs me and pulls me outside the living room.

"Son, I know you are old. But right now is not the time for those kind of actions!" What, what is she talking about?

"What? I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Atleast tell me you used protection?" WHAT?!

"What, mom no! Me and Mimi didn't have sex!"

"Oh, then why was there so much moaning coming from your room?" Oh that's why she asked, and probably why Minnie is giving me such an angry look.

"That's cause she was having a nightmare and screaming!"

"Oh, ok." We both walk back into the kitchen.

"It's alright, he didn't do it..."

Minnie stop staring at me and goes back to eating and dad just looks back at the newspaper. This has to be the most awkward breakfast ever.

So I walk back up to my room, "hey Mimi you awake?"

No response so I open the door and- oh my god.


	3. Too close

"AH!" I screamed and shut the door very forcefully. About 2 minutes later she opens the door looking like nothing happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for walking in like that. I didn't know you were changing." I really gotta learn to knock, especially if a girl is going to stay in my room. I might accidentally walk in on her... oh my.

He noticed the blush on my face, and looks at me confused. Oh god don't ask what's wrong, don't ask what's wrong...

"What...wrong?" Goddamn this girl.

"Nothing, it's nothing!" Man if I wasn't such a bad liar I could have gotta away with this!

He looks at me with a death glare, I hate it when people stare at me. I always break down, I remember once Minnie did that to me and I almost started to hyper-ventilate.

"O...K..."

She has been talking a lot lately, but all she says is small sentences.

"Hey, Mimi..."

He looks at me and I notice that she is becoming more red.

"Why can't you talk properly?" I should have said that in a more kinder matter.

She starts to fiddle around with her fingers "no... know... how..." she is so adorable.

"You really don't know how to talk."

She shakes her head up and down.

"Oh, I see..."

"Can...you...teach?" Me? Teach? Oh good god no, even Uncle Billy would be a better teacher.

"Um... I'm not the best teacher in the world you see..." She licks her fingers and comes closer to me, like she used to do with her pincers what ever happened to those anyway.

"Please..."

"Umm, ahhh"

_Knock Knock_

"Are thou ok, Brother?" Thank you Minnie!

"Um, yeah I'm fine..." Mimi started to back away and I start heading towards the door to let Minnie in.

"Sorry about that..."

"I heard a loud sound from thou room and thought that thou had hurt himself."

"Oh yea sorry I just dropped something, Mimi helped me clean it though." She looks past me and see Mimi holding a broom and brushing the floor, with an smile.

"Hmph, alright." She closes the door and leaves, I sigh in relief.

"That was too close, if she saw us that close she would have f- ahh..." I flushed at the thought of how close Mimi got and if Minnie hadn't shown up what would have happened.

Mimi just walks into the washroom and I jump onto my bed.

"Oh god, and who knows how long she will be with me..."


	4. Morning Madness

**Holy crap guys I am sorry if you thought this story died. It didn't I was just really busy with school. **

I wake up to the sound of loud music playing. It was so loud it was vibrating the whole mansion; I slowly sit up and scratch my eye with the side of my fist. I take my human form and flip my hair away from my face.

"What is that noise?" I thought out loud and looked around my room. I look over at where Mimi usually sleeps and notice that the area was empty.

"Oh no…"

I sprint down stairs and look in the living room. Mom, Dad, Minnie, and about half the royal guard are standing in the middle look up at the chandelier.

"Junior, get your girlfriend off the chandelier and tell her to turn her goddamn music player off!" Mom yells with eyes flaring. God I should try to avoid getting her mad. I walk past her and look up at the chandelier. Mimi and swinging back and forth on it and has headphones on but I don't think she realizes that the headphone jack isn't plugged into the Ipod.

The music is blasting louder as I try to get closer to her, so loud that my skull is vibrating. How does she listen to music this loud and lived!?

"MIMI!" I yell at that top of my lungs. She doesn't even look my way but continues to swing back and forth on the chandelier.

I try again.

"MIMI!"

Still nothing, I was getting impatient. So I take a deep breath and charge my Nergal energy towards my lungs. I hold in all the energy that was building to the point where I might explode.

"MIMI!" I yell so loud that the entire mansion nearly took off. I open my eyes to see Mimi's hair has stood up in a horizontal and her eyes are pure white. She is stunned, so I quickly tackle her off the chandelier. Even after that she can stay on the damn thing.

I land on top of her and grip her wrists, everyone is staring at us. Suddenly she starts to laugh; I realized how stupid this situation looks so I start to laugh too. So does Minne and Dad and before I know it all the guards are laughing. The only person that isn't laughing is mom but I think she had a little tiny microscopic smile.

I get off of Mimi and scratch my head in embarrassment. Minnie comes up to me and asks if I have time to play with her.

"Why don't you and Mimi play? It's a good way to for you two to bond." Minne looks over my shoulder and looks at Mimi who was rubbing her wrists and blushing.

Minne isn't one to be jealous, I know that. But the look she gave Mimi I knew that someone wasn't going to leave from there alive. Her dark expression was soon replaced with a fake smile.

"If that is what thou art wish of me, ok!" She says and skips over to Mimi and whispers something in her ear. Mimi smiles and they both skip off.

'**What have you done…' **

I was thinking about going with them but then I remembered.

"Oh crap right!" I quickly rush up stairs and into my room while shutting my room's door. I look under my bed and start to shove my hand in trying to get the box.

'**Are we looking for her panties? Oh man I would love that!' **

'What no!'

'**Then what are we doing?'**

'We are trying to find the box, you know the box'

'**Oh that box!'**

I pull out an old shoe box and throw open the lid, I smile as I stare at the item inside and I feel my nergal form come out in its 1 eyed tentacle thing.

Inside is a watch, but it's not just any watch. It's a time traveler's watch. I found it one day on the ground and got my dad to fix it.

"Now, time to truly find out about Mimi's past."


End file.
